Arrangements described herein relate to a graphical user interface and, more particularly, to presentation of panes within a window.
A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of user interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices using images rather than text commands. GUIs can be used in computers, hand-held devices (e.g., smart phones), portable media players, gaming devices, office equipment, small appliances, etc. A GUI represents the information and actions available to a user through graphical icons and visual indicators such as secondary notation, as opposed to text-based interfaces, typed command labels or text navigation. The actions are usually performed through direct manipulation of the graphical elements.
Typically, a GUI uses windows to facilitate user interaction with the GUI. Windows are two dimensional objects arranged on a presentation plane, commonly referred to as a “desktop.” Windows oftentimes include other graphical objects, such as a menu-bar, toolbars, controls, icons and often a work area. In a main work area of the window, a document, image, folder contents or other main object is displayed. Around the main work area, for example within boundary areas of the window, there may be other window areas, sometimes smaller than the main work area, referred to as “panes” or “panels,” showing relevant information or options related to information presented in the main work area. Generally speaking, the main work area of a single document interface holds a main object. Child windows in multiple document interfaces, and tabs in web browsers, can make several similar documents or main objects available within a single main application window.